This relates generally to systems that display visual information and, more particularly, to systems that overlay visual content on real-world objects.
Electronic devices often have input-output components. For example, an electronic device may contain an output component such as a display providing visual output to a user. In conventional systems, devices commonly have a display that presents device-generated visual content to the user. In some systems, the device-generated visual content may be altered based on the information about the environment around the device.
For example, a map may be displayed on the display that is oriented based on the orientation of the device in the real world. As another example, images of a real-world scene are sometimes captured and displayed on the device display while device-generated visual content is overlaid on the captured images that are displayed. However, it can be challenging to present device-generated display content combined with real-world scene content using conventional image capture and display systems.
It may therefore be desirable to provide improved image overlay systems.